Nuada
Nuada is a major character who made his debut in Return of the Salt Princess, and is also seen in the bonus game, Moonlight Romance. He was the Dragon Prince of the Daemon Evokers clan and the biological father of Princess Brigid. While he seems to not be based off of any fairytale, he does have elements of the Wawel Dragon legend tied into his character. Appearance and Personality In his youth, Nuada had light brown hair that reached down to his shoulders with a headband of orange and yellow stripes wrapped around his forehead. He wore a turqoise robe with hints of orange and brown. After being in trapped in the Grak Kingdom salt mine for more than a century, his hair darkened and he grew a long beard. As a young man, Nuada was kind and romantic but also a skilled and daring leader who was prepared to fight to the bitter end. By the beginning of Return of the Salt Princess, however, a century trapped in the salt mine and exposure to the Magic of Complusion has made Nuada aggressive and obsessed with getting his daughter Brigid back. History Born a prince of the Dragon Daemon Evokers, Nuada's arrival was greeted with much joy as the clan's population was in decline due to the lack of new blood from the outside world. Further optimism came when a prophecy was made during the full moon: for the clan to prosper once again, Nuada must marry a woman born of a cursed bloodline saved by love, touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. As he grew into a young man, Nuada learned to summon his spirit animal, a dragon he named Solais, and formed a deep bond with the creature. But although he knew it was his duty to fulfill the prophecy, he secretly wished to marry for love. On one moonlit night, he saw a princess who tried to get on the boat. Trying to stop her, he shot the golden arrow before warning her that she'll get lost in the mist if she leaves via the boat. The woman, startled by the dragon, back away and fell into the water. However, Nuada caught her and got her off the boat. Upon introducing himself, he questioned if the maiden was the Moon Goddess. When the princess clearly explained that she didn't know of the Daemon Evokers clan and that she was a princess, Nuada wonders if she was the Moon Princess. When the princess denies again and explained that she is from the other side of the lake, Nuada was surprised that the maiden was a mortal. Nuada helped Princess Wanda find a salt crystal orb that could guide her home. Relevant Parables The Moon Prophecy '(from ''Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Deamon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians.However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Deamon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Deamon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. Powers and Abilities * '''Summoning Daemon: Like all Daemon Evokers, Nuada can summon a spiritual animal; in this case, Solais. * Longevity (formerly): Because of being a Daemon Evoker, he noticeably has a long life span. * Enhanced Strength * Archery Relationships * Daemon King (father, deceased) * Princess Wanda (wife, deceased) * Princess Brigid (daughter) * Solais (daemon, extinct) * Serafina (enemy, deceased) * Mercy (enemy, deceased) * King Henryk (enemy, deceased) Quotes Quotes by Nuada * "Brigid ... get her back ... hurry ..." * "Bows and arrows always come in pairs." * "I will not let more of my people die in vain." * "I'm taking my daughter, no matter what!" Quotes about Nuada To be added Galleries Character= MR_Prince_Nuada_appears.jpg|Nuada appears to Princess Wanda MR_Nuada_entrapped.jpg|Nuada trapped by vines MR_Nuada_holds_orb.jpg|Nuada holds salt crystal orb MR_Nuada_holds_Wanda's_ring.jpg|Nuada holds Wanda's engagement ring RSP_Detective's_first_glimpse_of_Nuada.jpg|The Detective's first glimpse of Nuada in the Recreation Area RSP_Nuada_about_to_throw_boulder.jpg|Nuada about to throw a boulder RSP_Nuada_blocks_Detective's_way.jpg|Nuada blocks the Detective's way in the Market RSP Brigid and Nuada.jpg|Nuada tries to lead Brigid away RSP Leg grabbed by Nuada.jpg|Nuada grabs the Detective's leg RSP_Nuada_blocks_Detective's_wayII.jpg|Nuada blocks the Detective's way in the Caverns RSP_Nuada_takes_Brigid.jpg|Nuada takes Brigid RSP_Nuada_holds_vial_of_Dragon_Blood.jpg|Nuada holds a vial of Dragon Blood RSP_Nuada_rests.jpg|Nuada rests in the Stone Sanctuary RSP_Nuada_in_the_library.jpg|Nuada in the Alchemist Library RSP_Angry_Nuada2.jpg|Angry Nuada RSP_Confrontation.jpg|Nuada confronts Serafina in the salt mine RSP Final battle.jpg|Nuada tries to save Brigid in the abyss RSP_Nuada_summons_Solais.jpg|Nuada summons Solais RSP_Nuada_asks_Brigid_if_she's_hurt.jpg|Nuada asks Brigid if she is hurt RSP_Nuada_dies.jpg|Nuada tells Brigid to live a good life |-|Depictions= Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg|A damaged relief depicting Nuada with Wanda and Henryk, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Wanda and Nuada carving.jpg|Princess Wanda and Prince Nuada carving, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup29.jpg|Nuada depiction in storybook, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup25.jpg|Nuada depiction in Princess Wanda's diary, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup17.jpg|Nuada's scroll about Princess Wanda Dp14popup22.jpg|Nuada's scroll about bows and arrows Dp14popup27.jpg|Nuada's scroll about the war Dp14popup30.jpg|Nuada's letter to Princess Wanda |-|Other Images= RSP Nuada concept art.jpg|Nuada concept art RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|The Moon Prophecy parable Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Daemons